The Thought Of You
by Queen-Deb24
Summary: The thought of losing the one you love is heartbreaking, but who is losing who?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Thought of You **_

_**Welcome to my new story all about Charlie and Brax.**_

_**This is a different outcome from the shooting (because Charlie dying is just not an option for me). **_

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**Please take some time to review at the end so I will have the inspiration to keep writing.**_

_**I do not own or claim to own Home and Away, I write for fun.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

There is nothing worse than a hospital room.

Correction, there was nothing worse than watching the woman you love in a hospital room, hooked up to countless machines with the sole purpose of keeping her alive.

There was an abundance of beeps of different pitches that filled the room. Brax was immune to them now. He noticed them when he was first allowed into her room after her surgery. They bugged him the second day when he re-entered her room after grabbing a coffee, now, 3 days later, he was numb to the noise.

Every day he looked for a sign that she was improving, he kept telling himself that there was more colour to her cheeks or that she was starting to grip his hand as he held on to her tiny one. But in truth, nothing seemed to change, and it terrified him.

Sid had warned that if the next week was critical in her recovery.

Four days later Charlie began to stir.

Brax, Ruby and Casey were all in the room. Ruby was at her side instantly.

"I'll go get Dr. Walker," Casey raced out.

"Ruby?" Charlie asked with a groan and she tried to sit up and look towards her daughter.

"Yeah I'm here, oh God Charlie, you had us scared."

Hearing the word _us _made Charlie look to the other side of the bed.

There she saw a man, a very tired and worn out looking man who held onto her hand.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you awake." He said to her in a soft husky voice, squeezing her hand.

She didn't squeeze back.

There was a look in her eyes that Brax hadn't seen before. She was confused or scared. She'd never looked at him that way before.

Slowly he could feel her pull her hand away out of his grip and for a strange reason, he let her.

"Charlie?"

"Who are you?" Charlie asked in a small, scared voice that he hardly recognised.

_Who are you?_

_._

_._

_._

"What's wrong with her?" Brax asked Sid flatly, no emotion to his voice.

Sid Walker led Ruby, Brax and Casey into a private room after he had examined Charlie.

"It appears Charlie is suffering from Stress Related Amnesia, in most cases it's only temporary-"

"Most cases?" Brax asked, raising his voice.

"Brax." Ruby tried to calm him down slightly. "How bad is it?"

"I wouldn't label it a severe case, I have seen worse. Charlie remembers her name, date of birth. She remembers you," he said to Ruby. "She remembers where she lives and what she does for a living. She even remembers being shot. She just-"

"Doesn't remember me." Brax finished.

Charlie didn't remember Brax at all. She didn't know is name and she didn't recognise Casey either.

"How long is temporary?" Ruby asked gently, she felt terrible for Brax but was relieved her mother came out of the shooting alive.

"To be honest Ruby, I don't know. She could regain her full memory at any time. However she could be without it for days, weeks and even a few months. Each case is individual."

Brax took a deep breath.

She didn't remember him.

"What do we do? I mean is there anything we can do to help or make it come back?" Brax asked.

"I think the best thing for Charlie will be treating her normally however I can see where this may cause a problem." Sid finished looking at Brax.

"So what do I do?"

"As hard as it might be, you need to let her find things out for herself. Don't be tempted to tell her what her life is like. Let her find out on her own."

"Can we go back and see her?" Ruby asked.

"Of course," Sid said opening the door.

"I'm gonna head back and uh, have a shower, change my clothes."

"Brax-" Ruby started.

"Nah, Rubes, it's all good. I don't want to freak her out again, she was pretty spooked before. Might be good for her to have some time alone with you, yeah. I'll be back later."

Brax had already left the room before Ruby could reply.

"I might um-" Casey pointed towards Brax's retreating figure.

.

.

.

Brax heard footsteps fall into step next to him and didn't have to look to know it was Casey.

"It'll be ok," Casey said when they were almost at Brax's ute.

"Casey, she doesn't remember me!" Brax yelled at his youngest brother. It was unlike him to lose his cool but he couldn't help it. The woman he loved, didn't remember him.

"Now." Casey finished for him. "She doesn't remember you now Brax, but she will. You just need to wait it out. You're lucky she's alive."

"I fucking know that."

"Well what's the problem then?"

"She doesn't remember me!" Brax boomed again.

"Brax, she fell in love with you once, she'll be able to do it again."

"Yeah, look how long it took Casey. How much shit did we go through?"

"And?"

"And?" Brax asked incredulously. "And what if this time she decides it's not worth it?"

"Don't be stupid. She loves you."

"No! No she doesn't _love_ me, Charlie _loved_ me. Right now, she doesn't even know me." Brax roared.

"She will, you just need to remind her."

.

.

.

_**Well that was Chapter 1 **_

_**I always think the first chapter of a story is important. If no one reads or reviews the first, why bother in writing more. **_

_**Do you want more?**_

_**Please, please take a minute to let me know what you think so far. **_

_**xoxox**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the response to Chapter 1.**_

_**The reviews were great and I feel very encouraged to continue this story. **_

_**Here is Chapter 2.**_

_**.**_

.

.

The next few days were hard for everyone.

Charlie still hadn't regained her memory.

Sid had given them permission to answer any questions Charlie had however, he also advised not to allow her prolonged question and answer sessions as these may do more harm than good.

Although they hadn't said anything to him, Brax sensed that neither Ruby nor Sid wanted him alone with Charlie in case he upset her. No consideration for the fact he was her fucking boyfriend. Sometimes he wondered if she was still with Angelo, would they be treating the situation differently.

So the only time he was able to spend with her was when her Ruby was with them, which wasn't too bad, but, it wasn't normal either, so how was she supposed to get her memory back?

Brax and Ruby were joined by Casey the following evening. Charlie didn't remember Casey either but it didn't take genius to realise he was a sweet kid who was head over heels for Ruby. They all enjoyed a quiet dinner together, however, like most of the previous nights Ruby monopolised the conversation ensuring it stayed unemotional, similar to a conversation you would have with a bus driver or a check out operator, nothing personal was discussed. Brax only added a _yeah _or a half laugh every now and then.

"Ok, I'm going to run to the loo and then we might head off." She said looking two of the Braxton brothers.

"Yeah ok." Casey replied.

Brax just nodded, another day was over and nothing.

You couldn't imagine the feeling of looking at the one person in the world whom you loved. The one you adored and would do anything for and have them stare directly back at you, straight into your eyes with no recognition of who you were. This was taking its' toll on him, would she ever remember?

Casey moved to the door as Brax stood up to follow him out.

"You don't- um, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Charlie said hesitantly to Brax, her eyes squinting slightly, worried for his answer.

Charlie gripped her own hands tightly. What she asked was risky but the idea of Brax had her stumped the past few days. He was a gorgeous man but not knowing about him really bothered her.

Were they close friends or just friends? Were they friends at all? She was convinced they were or else why would he visit her? Or was he just visiting to keep an eye on Ruby and Casey. Did he even like her? She thought he did. Charlie had caught his eyes a few times.

It was the first time she had begun a conversation with him and both Charlie and Brax instantly forgot Casey was still in the room.

"Ah, it's ok. I um- I'll just come back tomorrow." Brax said, although his heart wanted to stay.

He had been warned numerous times that _time_ would be the main factor in Charlie regaining her full memory and that he shouldn't push it, despite how hard the situation was on him.

"Can you stay, or is it normal for us to have a chaperone?" Charlie asked seriously. Brax looked up at her, eyebrows raised, and he swore he could see a glimmer of the old Charlie staring right back.

Brax froze.

"Sorry. I just meant... I don't need my memory to know that we- you-, umm, I don't know, we're friends or something like that," Charlie stuttered, going out on a limb, slightly embarrassed.

"Something like that." Brax agreed, but his heart had begun to beat slightly faster.

"You should stay." Casey interrupted. "I'll take Ruby home and you just let me know when you want me to come get you."

Brax didn't need to be asked twice.

"Yeah alright, if you're sure, I mean I don't want to push you." Brax said to Charlie.

"You're not pushing me."

Brax couldn't help the smile that covered his face. It was progress, small progress, but, progress all the same.

.

.

.

When Casey returned a few hours later Brax wasn't surprised to see Ruby in the car.

He saw her from the hospital room window when Casey told her that he was staying with Charlie. She put up quite a fight but left with Casey in the end.

It wasn't that Ruby didn't want Brax with Charlie. Not at all! She was just trying to protect her mum and he understood. It hurt, but he understood.

"Is she ok?" Ruby asked before Brax even had a chance to slide into his seat.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ruby." Brax answered.

"Sorry," Ruby replied. "I just mean like, with how you two are or were, you didn't, like, tell her you're her boyfriend or kiss her or something. Did you?"

Brax looked at Ruby stunned.

"What'd you two talk about?" Casey asked changing the subject. Casey saw how this was affecting Brax more than Ruby did. He lived with his brother. That's why he pushed for Ruby to leave him and Charlie alone for a while.

"Umm, nothing really. Safe stuff, she asked some questions about me and I answered them."

"Like?" Ruby pushed.

"She asked where I lived, what I liked to do in my spare time, where I worked, about the family. Safe stuff Ruby."

"You tell her about Heath?"

"I told her we had a brother Heath, yes."

"That's it?" Ruby asked.

"Well I didn't think I should have told her she'd arrested him a few times, did I?"

"But she knows that you care for her?" Casey mentioned, changing the topic.

"Looks like it." Brax said as he ran a hand through his hair. He was not one for airing his personal life out for everyone to see, even if it was Casey and Ruby.

"Well that's good." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Brax repeated, he looked out the window signalling to both Ruby and Casey the conversation was over.

.

.

.

Charlie was finally given the all clear to be discharged a few days later. She was given strict care instructions and wasn't allowed to be left alone until more of her memory regained. Basically, until she got her memory back, she would be babysat like a child.

She didn't care though, she was getting out.

Ruby, Casey and Brax arrived at the hospital to take her home.

Sid was finishing up a final examination but allowed the three to enter.

Charlie still hadn't regained anything that she lost and it was a ritual for Sid to visit her each day and monitor her progress. Each day he asked a range of questions to monitor her memory loss and look for improvement. Previously there had been no real improvement but everyone in the room was surprised when she answered Sid's last question.

"Charlie, can you tell me your mobile number?"

Charlie looked up at the questions and thought for a moment.

" 0 4-," Charlie recited the ten digits needed for a mobile number.

Brax looked at her stunned.

Casey smiled.

Ruby's mouth opened in surprised.

"Is that your phone number?" Sid questioned.

"Yes." She replied confidently but when she noticed the others she questioned herself. "Isn't it?"

"No, no it's not," answered Sid.

"No," Charlie argued. "That's it. I know that number off by heart. I remembered it straight away."

"It's not yours Charlie. But it's ok. Small steps are ok."

Sid wasn't fast enough to stop her.

Charlie reached behind her and grabbed the phone before anyone could say otherwise. She quickly dialled the number and waited for the phone to ring.

The room was filled with a loud ringing.

Charlie looked at the four people standing in her room.

She could see Sid's mobile, poking out of his shirt pocket. It definitely wasn't his.

It must be Ruby's

Sid thought along the same lines.

"You're phone should be turned off when you are in the hospital." He said gently but firmly.

But Ruby wasn't the one who answered.

"Sorry," Brax said, although he was anything but sorry. He pulled out his ringing phone and switched it off unable to hide the huge grin taking over his face.

.

.

.

Charlie had finally settled at home. Ruby fawned over Charlie in an attempt to make her more comfortable however all it did was begin to frustrate her.

Charlie still hadn't gotten over her embarrassment of knowing Brax's number off by heart and not her own.

"C'mon, Casey let's get outta here." Brax called.

"I know it." Charlie suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"My number it's 0 4 .." and for the second time that day she recited a mobile number.

"That's it, that's yours." Ruby confirmed with a smile. "You'll get your memory back in no time." She said leading Casey into the kitchen.

"You should go get a pen." Charlie said to Brax, when she noticed they were alone. "You'll need to learn mine if I know yours."

"Nah," Brax answered. "I already know yours off by heart." Brax admitted with a smirk.

A blush rose to Charlie's cheeks and he left before she could reply.

.

.

.

_**How was that?**_

_**Reviewing makes me type faster **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**More soon **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, **_

_**Thank-you for the wonderful reviews and alerts, they keep me going.**_

_**Here is Chapter 3.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_You should go get a pen." Charlie said to Brax, when she noticed they were alone. "You'll need to learn mine if I know yours."_

"_Nah," Brax answered. "I already know yours off by heart." Brax admitted with a smirk._

_A blush rose to Charlie's cheeks and he left before she could reply. _

_._

_._

_._

It didn't matter how many times Brax ran his last conversation with Charlie through his head, it always left him grinning like a fool.

Even without her memory, without the knowledge that they were together, he could tell that he was leaving a pretty damn good impression on her.

But unfortunately, he didn't want to push it so the next day, he stayed away. Instead he made sure Casey apologised and explained he wouldn't be able to see her, but he'd visit the next day.

"She just said, 'Ok,'" Casey told Brax when he returned that night.

"OK." Brax scoffed. "Just 'ok'."

"Yep, that's all she said."

"Oh my God, you are such a typical boy." Ruby scoffed at her boyfriend.

"What?" Casey asked.

"She said 'ok' but she didn't mean she was 'ok'." Ruby explained. "She was upset, Brax. I get why you didn't go see her but maybe you could call her instead."

.

.

.

Ruby and Charlie were almost at the Diner the next morning, when Charlie noticed Brax's ute in the car park.

"You know what, you head in and I'll be there soon." Charlie said to her daughter.

Brax had gotten out of his car and Charlie had already begun to walk over to him before Ruby had a chance to change her mind.

"Hey." Charlie said, glad that she had run into him.

"Hey, I thought you weren't allowed out on your own." Brax said with a teasing grin.

Yesterday, not seeing the other, had affected both of them.

Brax had told himself he wasn't going to take Ruby's advice in calling Charlie. He only lasted until 10 o'clock before her rang her.

The conversation was short and sweet. He explained that he had worked late and didn't know if she was up for a late visitor. So he rang to tell her goodnight instead. Brax had said he would come and see her after lunch the next day.

He was very happy that he was seeing her earlier than expected.

"I'm not." Charlie answered dryly and she pointed behind her. "Ruby's at the diner, I saw you down here. So I told her to go in without me."

Brax could see a hesitant Ruby in the background but with a wave of reassurance from him, she disappeared inside.

"Fair enough."

"What? Shouldn't I be here with you?"

"You can be wherever you want to be." Brax gave her a cryptic reply.

"Well I'm going to be safe with you, so why not?"

_I'm going to be safe with you... _Charlie's brutal honesty in those 7 little words almost knocked him to the ground.

His relationship with Charlie, his _real _relationship had come so far and there were many times when both of them had been in danger. Even through it all, she had never explicitly told him that she felt safe with him. Yet everything he did was to ensure her safety and wellbeing.

Charlie noticed his silence.

"I don't know if I _should_ feel safe with you or not. But, right now, I do." She defended herself.

Before Brax could reply Charlie began to rant.

" Honestly, it's not only the not being able to remember my life part that sucks; it's the not knowing if I'm making a fool of myself in the meantime part. Does that make sense? What if my memory comes back tomorrow and I realise you're not a person I would have coffee with or these conversations with."

Brax understood what she was saying but there wasn't anything he could do to help; he just needed to be grateful that she wasn't out having a conversation with someone else.

"It must be hard not knowing bits of your life. I mean, I couldn't imagine not knowing about myself, whether I was single or taken. It'd be crazy!" Brax said.

He shouldn't be using this time alone with her for personal gain and he knew it, it gutted him inside, however there was nothing Brax wanted more that Charlie to regain her memory and if there was something he could do to help her, he would.

"Single?" Charlie repeated slowly. She wasn't looking at him anymore, more like through him.

"What?" Brax asked, his stomach and heart both clenched.

Charlie was silent for another moment before speaking.

"We met at a singles night. Here. Didn't we?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say met, that night ended pretty roughly."

Charlie still had the distant look in her eyes but she had heard him very clearly.

"Heath was taken in and you were pretty shitty about it." Charlie said.

She remembered everything. She had been at Angelo's with Leah and Bianca when Angelo had asked them to stay a little longer. Then the River Boys arrived. Things got out of hand when Angelo tried to kick them out before closing time. A typical bar brawl had begun and she remembered Brax approaching her outside Angelo's. Charlie remembered the proximity in which he stood when Brax questioning his brother's arrest. She remembered through all the chaos he was the one to settle the River Boys down. He'd been angry but he didn't take it out on her and she remembered catching his eye before she turned to leave.

"You remember that?"

"What?" She asked embarrassed of the extent which she remembered that night.

It was the second time he had made her blush in as many days.

"You remember that night?"

"I do now."

"That's something I guess." Brax said a genuine smile to his face.

.

.

.

Later that night, Charlie's dream was invaded by Brax. She could feel his lips on her own, short and quick.

She woke up instantly, eyes wide.

Other details slowly followed. She'd been on duty before being called into the surf club.

John Palmer had a River Boy issue and took out his frustrations on her.

John wanted kicked out of the surf club.

Brax complied at her request to talk privately. She saw his eyes drop to her lips as she explained the situation too him.

She felt both hands gently grab her face and then she saw and felt the kiss again.

What shocked her more was that she arrested him for it.

Charlie sat up in bed.

This wasn't a dream; this was a memory.

Charlie looked at the alarm clock by her bed. It was late.

Brax had kissed her and she had arrested him and... That's it. She couldn't remember anything else.

She reached for her phone and dialled his number, she didn't care what time it was. She needed more details.

"Hello?" Brax answered sleepily. He wasn't going to answer his phone but his mind was changed when he saw her name on the screen.

"You kissed me!" She accused without pleasantries.

"Umm." Brax didn't know what to say. Yes he had kissed her, many times.

"I arrested you," she continued.

_Ah! That time._

"That you did."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well, what happened after that?"

Hearing Brax's soft laughter annoyed her.

"Brax, it isn't funny. What happened?"

"Listen, I'll be at yours soon. We'll go get a late night coffee."

"Are you going to tell me what happened next?"

"I will answer any questions you have about what happened next, yes. You know I can't just go explaining stuff to you."

"You will answer my questions about what happened after you kissed me." Charlie asked, needing to clarify before she agreed to coffee.

"I will answer your questions about what happened after you kissed me." Brax confirmed.

"Ok, see you soon."

.

.

.

_**Reviews are most appreciated.**_

_**Thank-you in advance.**_

_**xo**_

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi again, **_

_**Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you for the reviews and alerts.**_

_**I hope you enjoy chapter 4.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_You will answer my questions about what happened after you kissed me." Charlie asked, needing to clarify before she agreed to coffee._

"_I will answer your questions about what happened after you kissed me." Brax confirmed._

"_Ok, see you soon."_

_._

_._

_._

After she hung up the phone, Charlie quickly threw on some sweatpants and tops and waited for Brax to arrive, which he did in record time.

If it wasn't for the fact that Charlie saw his shadow through the kitchen window, she wouldn't even know he was there. This sparked a thought as soon as she opened the door.

"Do you do this often?"

"What, get woken up in the middle of the night and then go out for coffee? Nah."

"Sneak around here? You look like you have had practice."

Brax cleared his throat before choosing his words carefully.

"Maybe you shouldn't ask me questions you don't want to know the answers to."

"Oh my God. Do we do this a lot? We do! We do this a lot don't we?"

"Let's just go?"

Brax pulled her out the door and to his car which he had parked across the road. He didn't think Leah or Ruby would appreciate being woken up at this time of the morning.

As she was being pulled, albeit gently, to the car, Charlie found herself checking out Brax.

He wore a long pair of sweats, similar to hers yet instead of a jacket or jumper, he chose a dark muscle singlet which revealed the movement of muscles as he pulled her along.

A half hour later with hot coffee in their hands, Brax drove them to a little beach not far from Summer Bay. He parked the car and they both stared out into the dark ocean, a gorgeous sight even in the middle of the night.

"So you kissed me?" Charlie began, however she refused to look at him.

"That, I did."

"You seem pretty proud?"

"I was, until you put me in handcuffs." Brax teased.

"What happened?"

"Yes or no questions, Charlie."

"Fine," Charlie bantered back. "When I arrested you did I take you to the station?"

"Yes?"

"I did not." She argued.

"Oh, but you did Sergeant Buckton."

"Next you're going to tell me you were in the lock up."

"Put that into a question." Brax teased.

"I didn't."

"You did."

Although she was somewhat embarrassed, Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

"For how long?" She managed to get out.

"Overnight, my lawyer came the next morning."

This only made Charlie laugh harder. Brax didn't care that it was at his expense, he enjoyed seeing her this way.

They stayed at the beach for what seemed like hours until Brax's phone screamed through the car interrupting them.

"Charlie's gone!" Ruby practically yelled down the phone.

Brax didn't bother speaking instead he handed the phone to Charlie.

"Ruby, I'm alright."

"Charlie? Where are you? What are you doing?" Ruby scolded.

"I'm at the beach and I went for coffee."

"You went for coffee at 3 o'clock in the morning, to the beach and you didn't think to leave me a note."

"Yes." Charlie said simply, she tried very hard not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Brax could hear Ruby from the driver's seat.

"Charlie, do you have any idea how worried I have been?"

"We're coming home now, mother," he teased.

Charlie tried to push away her disappointment at the realisation that their time together was being forcibly shortened.

.

.

.

After spending most of the day sleeping off her early start to the day, Charlie was treated to dinner at Angelo's by Ruby and Casey.

She was more relaxed than she had been previously and she figured Brax had a big part to do with that.

Brax caught Charlie watching him most of the night. Each time she looked away but that did nothing to cure the case of butterflies that erupted each time their eyes met.

"Can I get you anything else?" Brax asked as he appeared at their table.

Casey ordered some more drinks for everyone.

"Brax, I was thinking maybe we should all get together on the weekend? A barbeque or something, what do you think?"

"A barbeque?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, doesn't that sound like fun?" Ruby asked her mum.

Brax noticed that Charlie had the same look in her eye as the day before.

"We were meant to go to a barbeque once before." She said to Ruby.

"You remember? Casey commented.

"Yeah, we were," Ruby smiled.

"Oh now doesn't this look cosy." Heath interrupted, pulling a chair over to the table.

"It was until you arrived." Ruby sniped playfully.

"Now, now. Be nice Buckton jnr. What's going on?" Heath asked.

"Charlie just remembered about the family barbeque last year."

"But you didn't come." Heath taunted, "too good for us or something."

"Watch it," Brax warned Heath quietly.

"That wasn't it." Ruby chastised.

"Why didn't I go?" Charlie asked confused.

"Honestly, you never told me the truth. Gave me a stupid excuse. You got yourself uninvited though at one point."

"I was uninvited? By who?" Charlie looked straight at Heath.

"Nah Buckton, not me."

Charlie turned and met Brax's eyes and instantly she was pulled into a memory.

She had been on her daily run and returned home to find him at her door.

He'd come to thank her for dropping the investigation into the house party.

No matter how indifferent Charlie seemed to act, how standoffish. Brax didn't leave.

He stood at her door, and even when she demanded that Casey and Ruby were not to be together, Brax accused her of using Casey and Ruby as a decoy for their own situation, to which she denied.

He made a move to touch her shoulder.

"Touch me and you'll regret it," she'd said.

"No, no, I can't imagine ever regretting touching you," was the reply she'd received.

Charlie remembered blocking Brax's arm and twisting it so he was up against the fridge, his sweatshirt pulled slightly revealing the top of his Blood and Sand tattoo.

"Are you gonna behave if I let go?" She recalled herself asking him.

Charlie knew what was about to happen before her memory had completely formed.

Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest, her eyes remained solely on Brax's.

"Nuh." He'd answered with a shake of his head.

His answer didn't matter. She let him go.

Slowly he'd fixed himself up and turned around, he now leaned against the fridge, and Charlie couldn't imagine anything sexier.

She saw victory in his eyes; at that point he knew she'd finally surrendered. He saw it in her eyes and the next thing Charlie felt was his hand at her cheek and she felt herself being pulled into him for a fierce and passionate kiss.

"Charlie?" Ruby asked.

"What?" She asked as she teared her eyes away from Brax's.

Charlie felt her cheeks start to warm and she cleared her throat.

"I didn't go because I was busy."

"What?"

"To the barbeque. I didn't go because I was busy."

"Do you remember?" Ruby asked.

"Yes I remember." Charlie said and she looked up into Brax's eyes once more.

His head tilted to one side and he nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Then she realised... It wasn't just a kiss.

Charlie saw the scene play out in front of her, it was so real, it was like she could feel him. Feel his lips and feel being held tightly by his arms.

Brax knew exactly what she was remembering. He saw her gasp softly and the colour from her cheeks spread down to her neck.

He smirked. Charlie's eyes never left his.

"Charlie are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"Oh."

"You remember?" He asked. At that moment everyone else at the table disappeared, none of them mattered.

"Oh my God."

"Excuse us." He said, and he reached across the table for her hand. His hand tingled when he felt her small hand grip his.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked again.

Heath barked out a laugh.

"Are you for real?" Heath asked, the only one at the table able to put the clues together.

"Shut up, Heath." Brax cut him off, and for the second time he pulled Charlie behind him.

"Oh my God we- you and I – we-" She started when they were outside.

Charlie was lost for words.

"Yeah we did."

"Everyone knows?" Charlie asked, her voice almost bordered on the hysteric side.

"Yeah, but they didn't know when it first happened?"

"So not only did you kiss me and I arrest you but you kissed me again and we- oh my god."

Brax laughed and out of pure instinct he pulled her in for a hug. He tensed slightly, when he had already pulled her to his chest, worried for the reaction he would get.

"Wow." The fact that his arms around her didn't bother Charlie at all, so much so, her own arms wrapped around him in response.

.

.

.

_**What did you think?**_

_**Please review, they are very much appreciated and I love hearing your thoughts. **_

_**xoxoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi :)**_

_**I had a wonderful response to Chapter 4, thank-you kindly.**_

_**I hope you enjoy chapter 5 just as much.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_So not only did you kiss me and I arrest you but you kissed me again and we- oh my god." _

_Brax laughed and out of pure instinct he pulled her in for a hug. He tensed slightly, when he had already pulled her to his chest, worried for the reaction he would get._

"_Wow." The fact that his arms around her didn't bother Charlie at all, so much so, her own arms wrapped around him in response._

_._

_._

_._

"Wow! Really?" Brax smirked with eyebrows raised.

"I didn't mean that- but not that it wasn't- I mean," Charlie's stuttering only made Brax grin wider and he reluctantly let her go.

"I'm guessing that wasn't the only time?" Charlie asked as she tried to hide the disappointment of feeling his arms let her go.

Brax laughed slightly and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm really not sure how to answer that Charlie," he said with a shrug.

"Oh my god, we need to change the topic. I don't want to go back in there, can you take me home please."

"Don't you think we're moving a bit too fast?" Brax teased, unable to help himself.

"Too fast? Oh, can you not, really?" She shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Sorry, sorry, no more. Promise."

.

.

.

A few hours later, like the night before Brax was woken to another phone call.

He answered the phone but instead of hearing her voice, he heard her sniffle.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" He said, sitting up straight away.

"Brax I don't know what to think."

"About what?"

"Drugs or Tegan? You pick?"

Brax lowered his head to his fist and silently hit it against his forehead.

Inside, he knew it was coming. He'd said it to Casey on the first day.

"_Brax, she fell in love with you once, she'll be able to do it again."_

"_Yeah, look how long it took Casey. How much shit did we go through?" _

"_And?"_

"_And?" Brax asked incredulously. "And what if this time she decides it's not worth it?" _

His biggest fear out of this whole situation was starting to unravel. She was starting to remember his mistakes.

Drugs and Tegan.

Yeah, they went through a lot of shit, but this was only the beginning.

"Charlie-" Brax began.

"You slept with her, Brax." It wasn't a question but he felt the need to answer regardless.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. But Charlie-."

Brax didn't get the chance to finish.

She had hung up.

.

.

.

Brax had two options. He could sit back and wait for Charlie's memory to return. Or he could go and see her and... and... he would work that out later.

It was a good thing Brax wasn't a _sit back_ kind of guy.

Brax climbed through Charlie's window 10 minutes later.

"You don't seem surprised to see me?" He questioned her when he saw her sitting Indian style on her bed.

"To be honest I'm not." The conversation paused. "What would you have done?"

"When?" Brax asked confused.

"If I slept with someone?"

"Charlie don't-"

"I'm being serious! What if when you climbed in that window just then, you saw another guy in my bed? What would you have done?"

"Probably killed him!" The thought of Charlie with another man ignited a fiery jealousy.

"Would you forgive me?"

"Eventually." He said as honest as he could be.

"I moved on from this didn't I?" Charlie refused to look at him.

"Truthfully yes. But it did take a little while, some other stuff happened too. It was all a big mess."

Charlie stood suddenly and moved in front of him. Slowly she reached for his shirt and began to pull it up. He let her; he knew what she was searching for.

Her fingers gently ran across the small scar on Brax's chest.

"Tell me it gets better, please." Charlie begged softly as she rested her head on his strong chest, the desire to be close to him outweighed the disappointment of his actions.

"Charlie, I don't think that there is anything I could say to make you feel better. I wish there was."

"It's gotta get better. You wouldn't have been at my hospital bed if it didn't."

"True, but, you've still got a bit of your memory to get back." Brax said.

"There's more?" Charlie guessed.

"Yeah." He said, gently holding her shoulders. It was a hard thing to admit.

"I think you should go." She said, her voice broke and her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him.

Brax felt like he'd been punched in the gut, he wanted nothing more than to hold her, remind her that he loved her and to tell her it would be ok.

"Yeah, alright." He nodded, clenching his teeth slightly as a last hope to stay in control.

.

.

.

For the second time that night, Brax was woken up by a phone call. This time when he answered, Charlie sounded a lot worse.

"Are you ok?"

"Brax, I killed a man!" She sobbed.

_Hammer._

"Charlie you di-"

"I killed a man," she continued, "and you started sleeping with someone else."

_Hayley._

"Charlie?"

"Can you come and get me please?"

"What?" Brax asked, stunned.

"Can you come and get me?" Charlie repeated.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon."

.

.

.

Heath opened the front door just as Brax was about to leave.

"Where are you going? Buckton get her memory back?"

"Yeah, sorta, but it's all fucked up, she remembered the dope plantation, Tegan, Hammer and Hayley altogether."

"That's not good."

"Nah, ya think?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just hope that she remembers everything else just as fast as she remembered today. Or else I think I'm screwed."

"So where are you going?"

"To go get her!"

.

.

.

Brax didn't have a chance to get out of his car before Charlie opened the passenger side and hopped in.

The car was silent for a few minutes. Brax waited for Charlie to tell him where to go.

"Where do you want to go?" Brax asked gently after a few minutes.

Charlie didn't answer straight away.

"I know this is going to sound stupid. Okay? So just listen."

She looked for a sign of acknowledgement.

Brax nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I'm hurting right now?" Charlie's voice broke again but she refused to let the tears take over. "But I want to remember what happens next. I need to remember what happens next. Brax I can't keep going over this in my head, it's terrible."

"Ok, what can I do, Charlie, tell me?"

"I want you to take me home with you."

Brax thought he was ready for whatever she was going to say but that floored him and the look on his face told her so.

"We were sleeping together." Charlie started. "I know it, you know it."

Brax smiled softly.

"I want you to take me to your house and I want to stay with you tonight."

"Charlie there is nothing I want more-" he was interrupted before he could finish.

"We won't be, you know. I just-" Charlie added.

"but I thought you were mad at me?" Brax finished with a slight smile.

He didn't mean sex and he smiled when she jumped to that conclusion. The thought of her spending a night in his bed was enticing enough.

"I am upset. I'm sorry, I can't help it but I am. But if you take me home, maybe if I wake up with you, something might jolt something, somewhere and I might be able to get past this.

"Ok, whatever you need. I'll do it for you."

"I just need you, please?"

"Done."

.

.

.

_**Awww **_

_**I would love to hear what you think of this chapter. **_

_**Reviews are very appreciated.**_

_**xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank-you again for the wonderful support for this story. **_

_**I hope you enjoy Chapter 6. **_

_._

_._

_._

"_I am, I'm sorry, I can't help it but I am. But if you take me home, maybe if I wake up with you, something might jolt something, somewhere and I might be able to get past this. I mean, we won't be, you know. I just-"_

"_Ok, whatever you need. I'll do it for you."_

"_I just need you, please."_

"_Done"_

.

.

.

Brax drove back home.

Thankfully they walked into an empty house. Heath had either gone to bed or had left again and Casey was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Brax asked.

"No, I'm ok. Thanks. I just want to go to sleep."

"Yeah, that's fine, come on."

Brax led Charlie into the bedroom.

She shrugged out of her jacket which left her in sweatpants and a shirt and then Charlie paused.

"What's wrong?" Brax asked hesitantly.

"I didn't think this through. I um..." Charlie drifted off.

"Do you want me to take you back?"

"No," she answered quickly. "I just didn't bring anything to sleep in. I'll just sleep in these," she said pinching the side of her sweatpants.

"Nah, here," Brax went to his closet and pulled out a T-shirt and handed it to Charlie.

"If you want it I mean, you don't have to, you can wear that." To be truthful he didn't think she would take the shirt, not wanting to be half naked around him.

He was wrong.

Charlie took the shirt and disappeared into the bathroom and returned a moment later. She threw her clothes into the corner.

She looked completely at ease with being dressed this way around him which relaxed Brax, or she was just too tired to care. He preferred the former.

Charlie looked toward him shyly and then hopped into the bed, pulling the covers around her.

Brax turned off the light and hopped into bed too.

Once they'd settled an awkward silence followed.

Charlie lay on her side, facing away from Brax, she cuddled into a pillow and he could tell from her breathing that she was wide awake and wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

Brax was flat on his back, fists clenched at his sides.

The large space between them felt unnatural and cold, and Brax wasn't the only one who noticed.

"This isn't normal." Charlie whispered a few minutes later.

"Nah, it isn't but-"

Brax was interrupted when he noticed her shoulders start to shake and he heard a sob.

Fuck it!

He gently moved across the bed until he was right behind her. His left arm found its' way underneath her pillow and his right gently curled around her waist pulling her close to him.

"This is normal." He said. "I'll move if you want me to Charlie, but this is normal," he said gripping her a little bit tighter.

"It feels normal," Charlie agreed with nothing more than a whisper, but he still heard her.

Her hand gently finding its way to his confirmed it.

Within moments they were both asleep.

.

.

.

Brax woke up in the early morning to Charlie twisting in his arms.

He tried to pull his arm away in order to release her but Charlie wouldn't have it. She pulled his arm back around her.

She moved so that she could lie on her back.

There was no space between them, neither wanted one.

"You ok?" He asked, his voice husky from sleep.

"I don't understand how despite how I feel about everything at the moment. Despite all that, I feel so right and safe here with you."

"I hope you don't want me to argue with that, because I won't."

"It feels good here," Charlie whispered, her eyes closed slowly.

"I hope so." Brax whispered back to her, he gently leaned across and kissed her forehead, he wasn't strong enough to resist.

Sleep engulfed them once more.

.

.

.

Brax woke a few hours later alone in his bed, the space next to him cold.

He closed his eyes in defeat.

His first instinct was to call her, but a noise from the kitchen made him pause.

He listened for a sign or a voice to say it was either Heath or Casey but he heard nothing more.

He got out of bed and was elated to see Charlie standing in the kitchen, coffee in hand.

"Good morning," a small smile adorned her face. Brax did notice it was small though.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Good but confused."

"Ok."

"You're not sleeping with Hayley anymore."

"That's a start." Brax said, at least she had remembered that much.

"And I got involved in your robbery case, in a way I really shouldn't have."

Brax groaned.

"Charlie, you knew I was innocent and you just made sure I didn't go down for something I didn't do."

"That was good of me." Charlie said, somewhat coldly.

Brax looked at her; in the time she had woken up she had built up a wall, her shield and he knew he was in for a fight to get her to put it down.

"Yeah, it was actually. You knew I wasn't involved in the robbery. I had been straight for months Charlie; I wouldn't ruin it just because we weren't together for a few weeks and I was sleeping with someone else."

Charlie didn't have an answer for him.

"So even though you were sleeping with Hayley," Brax could see it was hard for her to say her name. "You didn't, I mean you stayed-

"I have been on the straight and narrow for months Charlie."

His answer seemed to soothe her.

"I have a question."

"Ok."

"You won't like it."

Brax didn't respond to her second statement, instead he bit the underside of his top lip slightly and he waited for her question.

"Was I sleeping with anyone else?"

"Why would you ask that?" His mind drifted to the night before when she had given him the scenario of another man being in her bed. Red hot jealousy burned inside him at the reminder of her question and it was only hypothetical.

"Why wouldn't I? I just, with you and Tegan and now you and Hayley, I just wondered if I was missing my part in all of this."

"No, you had nothing to do with that. I just fucked up."

"Twice," Charlie added.

"Twice." Brax agreed.

Their conversation stilled and both finished their coffee.

"Look, thank-you for last night, believe it or not, I think it really helped." Charlie said, putting her coffee cup in the sink.

"Doesn't look like it, or feel like it."

"No it doesn't, but it did."

"Are you," Brax bit the inside of his cheek. "Are you going to come back tonight?"

"Probably not," Charlie answered honestly, she cringed slightly.

"It's just; you're so close, Charlie. I know you're mad and upset and angry. I know all of that, but you're so damn close to remembering it all."

"I can't help how I feel right now, Brax."

"Yeah, because you're not giving anything else a chance."

"I always give you a chance." Charlie spoke softly but firmly.

"But-" Brax was interrupted.

"Always," Charlie repeated.

.

.

.

Brax insisted on driving Charlie home.

The car ride was silent and at that moment Charlie hated herself for it.

It was a twisted version of their relationship.

He arrived at her house and out of the corner of her eye Charlie watched Brax.

Her hand reached for the door handle and he had yet to speak.

"I'll see you later, maybe?" Charlie said softly.

"Yeah, right, ok. You know whenever you want me to come get you, you just call or message. I'll come get you."

"Ok, thanks." Charlie said with a smile.

.

.

.

"Charlie? Are you alright?" Ruby asked.

Ruby had walked into the lounge room and found Charlie sitting on the couch, a large bowl of chocolate chip biscuits in her lap.

Charlie grunted in response.

"Okay," Ruby paused. "Let's start from the beginning shall we, where were you last night?"

"Brax's." Charlie answered.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Well what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Charlie you're speaking in riddles. Did something happen last night?

Charlie explained about the night before. She told Ruby everything.

"Charlie, you have to realise that all of that, it happened over the span of many months. It wasn't all at once." Ruby tried to tell her mother.

"Honestly I'm not really worried about all of that right now. I just- it's my job conflicting with my relationship that's the problem, and I don't even know if I have a relationship." Charlie ran a hand through her hair.

"Charlie, you're getting frustrated with yourself; you need to relax a bit. Let your memory come back on its' own terms."

Charlie completely ignored Ruby.

"I've kept running it through my head and at the moment I don't think we even are in a relationship. I think we're just two friends. Do you know what though; he is all I think about. He just consumes me, I just-" she groaned into her hands.

"Charlie that's what happens when you love someone. Even if you don't necessarily remember why or how." Ruby tried to console her mother.

"I remember that _I _love _him_ but at the moment, I don't remember if _he_ loves _me_." Charlie wept, finally letting some tears slip.

"Oh Charlie."

"No not, _oh Charlie, _I'm being serious. I don't know if he loves me right now. I know he did but then I remembered all of that stuff, and then with Casey's trial and then Hayley. I don't know anymore."

"Charlie don't you think you should talk to him about this."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"How stupid am I going to look, Ruby? What am I supposed to say?"

"You-"

"I don't want to talk to him." She finished firmly.

"Well I can bet you anything he would want to talk to you."

Charlie chose to ignore the comment.

"Look I'm going to get some tea for us ok. I'll be back."

Charlie nodded and Ruby disappeared into the kitchen. She hesitated before pulling out her phone. She typed in a quick message hoping that he had his phone on him.

Ruby could talk to Charlie until she was blue in the face, but, it wasn't going to make any difference to how Charlie was feeling.

Only one person could make it all better.

.

.

.

_**How was that?**_

_**Please leave a review to let me know what you think. **_

_**xoxox**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi everyone, **_

_**Thank you again for the wonderful support and reviews.**_

_**There have been some issues the past week with the uploads not loading straight away :/ I am terribly sorry but it's something out of my control but thank-you for persevering and an extra special thank-you to those that PM'd a review when they couldn't do it the normal way. **_

_**Here is Chapter 7**_

_._

_._

_._

_Charlie nodded and Ruby disappeared into the kitchen. She hesitated before pulling out her phone. She typed in a quick message hoping that he had his phone on him._

_Ruby could talk to Charlie until she was blue in the face, but, it wasn't going to make any difference to how Charlie was feeling._

_Only one person could make it all better._

_._

_._

_._

"What's your problem?" Heath asked as Brax after he had slammed the second carton of beer on to the bar.

Brax ignored Heath.

"Fine, don't tell me, sook."

"Don't start, Heath."

"Well, with that tone, I'm guessing it's Buckton."

Brax didn't answer.

"Things didn't go so well last night, huh?" Heath guessed.

"It did, and then she remembered all about the robbery?"

"And you're here and she's where?" Heath didn't give Brax a chance to answer. "You're an idiot!"

"I'm not in the mood for your shit, Heath."

"Nah, the first time round when this shit happened you were an idiot and you let her go off on her own. Now it's the second time round and you've just done the same thing again. Like I said, you're an idiot."

"This time she has no memory and I can't-"

They were interrupted my Brax's message tone.

"Cant what?" Heath asked as Brax picked up his phone.

_Charlie doesn't remember you love her. What are you going to do about it? _

The message completely floored him. Brax reread it again. Ruby didn't mention anything about Charlie being upset about the robbery. Was this what she was upset about?

"Bro?" Heath tried again.

"She doesn't remember." Brax said to himself more than Heath.

"Oh really?" Heath said sarcastically.

"You look after this, I gotta go." Brax said leaving Heath in the restaurant.

"This is why I don't have girlfriends." Heath yelled out after his brother.

.

.

.

Brax didn't get a chance to knock on the door before Ruby pulled him inside.

"Hello, to you too?"

"Here." She said handing Brax a cup of tea. "She's in there and I'm going out?"

Ruby disappeared out the door.

"Hey," Brax said as he walked into the lounge area.

Charlie startled slightly but smiled as she looked up at him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Needed to see you. Thought I'd bring you some tea?"

"Where's Ruby?" Charlie asked as she reached for her tea.

"She left."

Charlie widened her eyes and nodded, she took a sip of her tea not minding who her visitor was.

"You feeling better than uh before?" Brax questioned carefully.

Charlie moved the books next to her and gestured for him to sit, which he did, facing her.

"Yeah, no, I don't know."

"Anything I can do to help with that?"

"You're not allowed to?"

"Pffft, I don't really take notice of things I'm allowed or not allowed to do, Charlie. Surely you remember that part," Brax teased.

"Can you tell me something?"

"Gonna have to be a little more specific?"

"Can you tell me something about me... and you, that I don't remember?"

"What rating?" He asked in a serious voice.

His joke had the desired effect and Charlie laughed which caused Brax to smile. She really was gorgeous.

"Ok ok, let me think for a sec. What about how you had me thinking about you constantly from pretty much the first time I saw you and that is something that you didn't even know when you had your memory."

Charlie scoffed in an effort to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Nah, nah, nah, dead serious! And when we kept running into each other in the few weeks leading up to-" Brax cleared his throat and stopped, "didn't help it either."

"Leading up to what?"

"Umm, the barbeque incident."

Again, Charlie laughed. His presence was doing wonders for her mood and the fact that he was so close physically didn't hurt at all either.

"More?"

"Please?"

"Ok, what about something serious?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok, I have never, in my life, had someone be there for me as much as you?"

"I still haven't worked out if that was a good thing?" She said keeping her eyes on his.

"It's a good thing, a very good thing."

"And why is that?"

"Gives me something worth fighting for?"

"Does it?"

"Definitely," Brax said and Charlie believed him.

.

.

.

The diner was full when Ruby and Charlie arrived later that afternoon. They made their way to the front of the counter where Casey stood talking to Colleen.

Ruby ordered them both a coffee.

"Have you found a place in the city yet, Ruby?" Colleen asked as Irene made the girls coffee.

Ruby went wide eyed, how could Colleen be so stupid, especially in front of Charlie.

"The city?" Charlie asked as Irene elbowed Colleen.

"Oh you know for uni when it starts up," Ruby said hoping it was not too much of a surprise to Charlie's delicate state.

"You're going to the city?" Charlie asked. She was confused yet something was clicking.

She gasped before Ruby could answer.

"You're not going to the city. We are!"

"Yeah," Ruby smiled slowly.

"Oh, I quit my job," Charlie said, her own eyes widened.

"Yeah you did?" Ruby laughed.

Charlie was remembering.

"Jake Perovic shot me." Charlie said, she lowered herself onto a diner stool and looked around. Charlie began to feel a little claustrophobic.

"Charlie, it's ok, he's in police custody." Ruby consoled, she didn't want to tell her mother everything yet, it would be too much too soon.

Charlie's eyes looked around the diner.

The experience was surreal.

She overheard Ruby ask Sid to be called and then her eyes fell on Casey.

Charlie gasped again, "Where's Brax?"

.

.

.

_**Yay! **_

_**What did you think? **_

_**Please leave a review, I really appreciate it. **_

_**xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi again, **_

_**Thanks for the reviews. They are wonderful.**_

_**I hope you enjoy chapter 8. **_

_._

_._

_._

_Charlie's eyes looked around the diner. _

_The experience was surreal._

_She overheard Ruby ask Sid to be called and then her eyes fell on Casey._

_Charlie gasped again, "Where's Brax?"_

_._

_._

_._

"Casey, where is he?" Charlie asked more urgently this time.

At that moment, that second, nothing else mattered. She needed to see him.

"Charlie, he's, umm I don't know but don't you think you should-," Casey began to point to where Ruby was now talking with Sid but he didn't get a chance to finish before Charlie disappeared out of the diner.

She pulled out her phone as she walked and quickly dialled his number.

By the time she had reached the beach, Brax's phone had rang out and gone to message bank, twice.

She didn't want to leave a message, this was too important for that.

She remembered everything, including the look on his face when she didn't recognise him in the hospital. She needed to see him now.

She walked further down the beach and dialled his number another time.

He wasn't on the beach either, so she backtracked up to the surf club.

The anticipation of needing to see him was intense; she'd walk all over Summer Bay if she needed to.

Her heart leapt when she saw him loading his surfboard into the back tray of his ute in the car park.

Charlie started to walk faster.

"Hey," Brax called out to her as he saw her approaching.

He did a double take when he noticed something was off. There was something different, she was looking at him differently, her eyes were almost glowing, and then noticed her grin.

"What's going on?" he asked as she got closer still. She hadn't spoken yet but the way she was looking at him... it was as if...

The next thing he knew she was in his arms and her lips crashed onto his in a searing kiss.

Brax understood, he knew instantly that she was back and he pulled her to him tightly, he wasn't going to let her go.

Brax didn't waste any time before he too, was kissing her with everything he had.

"How could I forget this?" Charlie whispered breathlessly against his lips.

Brax snickered lightly, "I have no idea but that doesn't matter," he pulled her face towards him once more.

Neither cared that they were in the middle of the car park, people had started to stare but both Charlie and Brax were oblivious.

"Oi, get a room." Heath yelled out to the pair from his own car, but not even that was able to stop them.

Somewhere in the background they both heard Heath yell out a goodbye but it wasn't enough to tear either one away.

"Charlie, the thought of you not being able to remember was..., I can't even try to explain it." Brax held her tighter against him, they'd stopped kissing and both breathed heavily.

"I am so sorry." The feeling of his arms around her were akin to the feeling of returning home after an extended holiday.

In his arms, she was home.

.

.

.

Charlie and Brax couldn't get home fast enough and both were grateful to return to an empty house.

Brax hadn't let Charlie go since the beach, whether his arm was around his shoulders or her hand was safely held within his, in some way they were touching and neither would have it any other way.

"You scared me, Charlie." Brax said honestly when they were lying in his bed later on.

"Looking back, I think I scared myself."

"You should probably go see Walker, make sure everything's alright." Brax suggested, although that would require Charlie leaving his embrace and that wasn't an appealing option.

"Probably, but I'm sure it could wait a bit longer." Charlie answered; she had no desire to leave Brax's strong safe arms either.

"Did you mean what you said, earlier," Charlie asked cautiously as she traced the letters of Brax's Blood and Sand tattoo across his chest.

"When?"

"When you said that I'm the only person who has been there for you?"

"Yep, why don't you believe me?"

"No I didn't say that, I was just clarifying."

"You're the only person who I've let get close enough to be there for me, Charlie."

"I'd better be the only person."

"Wouldn't have it any other way?" Brax answered.

The conversation stilled for a few moments.

"You said you were safe with me you know?"

"I didn't need my memory to know that I was safe with you, I felt it." Charlie said, unsure of why he had brought it up.

"Mmm, you'd never told me that before, I guess. It was nice to hear."

The conversation stilled and Charlie lay across Brax's chest.

"Brax, thank-you for the past few days. You were so strong and, I don't know if I would have been able to be as strong if it were reversed."

"You make me strong, Charlie! But, I'll make you a deal, you promise to keep me strong and I'll promise to keep you safe."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that." She said sealing their deal with a slow and desire filled kiss.

.

.

.

_**That's the end :)**_

_**This is my first story that I have finished. I am so proud and so truly thankful for the wonderful support and encouragement for the story because that was what was inspiring me to continue.**_

_**Thank-you so much and please for the last time (for this story lol) review and let me know what you think.**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
